Push notification services are in widespread use for sending messages to mobile devices and desktop computers. For example, push notifications or messages may be sent from e-mail servers to a user's device when a new email arrives for the user. The push service can help take the burden off the user's device and can save battery life of a mobile device because it does not need to continuously check to see if new e-mail or other information has arrived at the server.
Push messaging has continued to play an expanding role in operating ecosystems of both desktop and mobile devices. Messages, notifications, visual alerts, etc., are typically sent from application provider servers to the end user's device via a messaging server. As more end users download or subscribe to applications and opt-in to allow push messages, the more important quotas become for controlling the number of push messages that an application provider can send.